


Stranded?

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Blushing, Caught in the moment, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Earth, Established Relationship, F/F, Legs From Here to Homeworld, Oneshot, Pet Names, SU - Freeform, Space Ships, Stranded, Talking, bellow diamond - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 2: StrandedAlternate version of a scene from “Legs from here to Homeworld”. Includes more pet names.





	Stranded?

“So, my ship is broken”, Yellow said as she pointed at her large yellow hand ship, it was missing several pieces, including a finger that had fallen into the ocean. “How about yours?”.

She looked over at Blue Diamond who held her hand up high, but as she tried to control the ship, it just glowed for a split second before shutting down completely.

“No luck here either Yellow darling, it stopped working”.

Yellow groaned, once again looking at her fellow diamond. The sunlight was shining in her body, reflecting its warm rays on her. Yellow could feel it too, and it was actually quite nice to feel a warm atmosphere as a change, but that wasn’t the point. Both their ships were broken.

“This is just perfect. Are you sure my dearest?”.

“Positive”.

“How will we ever get home? White is going to create havoc if we don’t come back in a few days. What about Homeworld? The gems will be curious and they can’t know about this”

She put a hand onto her forehead, trying to think of a solution. Old army ships? No, it would still take years to get home? Warp gate? No, it was broken.

“Yellow my sweetheart, please calm down, we’ll figure something out eventually. But until we do we’ll have to stay here”.

Yellow nodded before taking a step closer, taking Blue’s hand as the calmer one of the gems tried to comfort her.

“Thanks Blue. We might be stranded, but atleast I’m here with you my precious”.

She was about to lean in for a kiss before a shout startled them.

“Hello! You know we’re still here right? Stop all the flirting”.

Blue and yellow shades spread across the faces of the diamonds, they never talked like that unless they were alone.

“Pink, do you still have your ship?”, Yellow then quickly said before changing the subject.


End file.
